You Know You Shouldn't Touch It
by Saori Aki Orimi
Summary: You know you shouldn’t touch it. You know it will hurt and they will yell. But maybe that’s why you do it. RikuSora.


You Know You Shouldn't Touch It.

Summary: You know you shouldn't touch it. You know it will hurt and they will yell. But maybe that's why you do it. Riku/Sora.

* * *

Riku stared at Sora as he came through the door. All he could see of his boyfriend, best friend, and lover was bright, flaming red. Face, arms, legs, neck, everything. Bright, bright red.

"Don't say anything." Sora warned.

"You... wow. You look like an apple. Or a cherry. Or a stoplight. Or a..." Riku tried to think of other red things. "Or your favorite jumpsuit when you were little."

"I told you not to say anything!" Sora groaned.

"And you actually expected me to listen?" Riku followed the spiky sable head down the short hallway and into the kitchen.

"No, not really." Sora muttered.

"Good." Riku smirked. "So, what have you been doing all day?"

"Beach. Blitzball. Trying to ignore the other guys catcalling at the girls in bikinis. Saving one of said girls from said other guys."

Riku raised one silver brow. "Kairi actually got a two-piece?" There was no other girl Sora would possibly bother with saving.

"Yeah, she finally got a figure, too, apparently. Spent a good two hours trying to convince the other guys that Kairi and I were _not_ together and I _definitely_ did not switch sexual orientation on them."

Riku laughed out loud as Sora scowled in irritation, leaning against the counter and watching the other man fish through the freezer for a popsicle. Finding one, the brunet didn't even bother taking it out of the wrapper, pressing it first against one flaming cheek, then the other.

"Hey, Mr. Popsicle." Riku snickered. "Are you cherry flavored, too?"

Sora glared. "Laugh it up. See if I offer you any sympathy when this happens to you."

"Ah, but it won't. See, I know about the wonders of a thing called sunscreen." Riku jiggled the Coppertone bottle at him.

"I _used_ sunscreen!" Sora whined.

Riku looked him up and down skeptically. "Uh huh?"

"I did! I put on a load!"

"Let me guess: you put on a bunch, then went in the water ten minutes later and expected that to last you the day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's called reapplying, Sora."

"Only girls are allowed to do that!"

"Uh, Sora? You're a certified gay; we're allowed to do just about anything a girl is allowed to do."

"Nuh-uh. You're a certified gay; the guys still insist that I'm straight and just saying I'm gay for attention."

Riku blinked. That would have to be remedied, he thought, and said as much.

"Okay..." Sora sounded a little unsure.

"Don't worry, love." Riku assured him. "It'll be all right."

The brunet pouted. "I'm going to go take a shower." he announced, throwing the half-melted popsicle in the trash.

"Ooh, really?" Riku perked up, getting off the counter and edging suggestively closer to the other male.

Sora glared. "A cold shower. You wouldn't like it."

"Why would you want to do that?" Riku pouted at him.

"Because hot water would _hurt_!"

The silver-haired man suppressed a snicker. "Oh, very well." he sighed melodramatically. "One quick thing before you go."

Sora turned to find his boyfriend very close. "Yes?"

Riku claimed the brunet's lips briefly, pulling away when Sora hissed into his mouth.

"Ow. Ow. Owowowowow." Sora held a hand over his mouth protectively.

"Aww, did you burn your lips, too?" Riku asked in mock pity.

Sora glared. "Ow." he said with finality.

* * *

Sora returned to the bedroom he and Riku shared, exchanged his towel for boxers, and ruffled the towel through his hair. He would just let the rest of him stay, well, less than dry. He didn't have the courage to introduce the towel to his currently pleasantly-numbed skin.

Riku was in the bed, apparently asleep, which was odd. 1) It was only 9:00 p.m., but more importantly, 2) Riku never left him alone without at _least_ a goodnight kiss, which usually turned toward... dirtier... things.

Unable to believe his luck, Sora climbed into bed carefully, peeling back all the covers and not bothering with any of them. His body felt like a small furnace, with constant heat all over his skin. He laid down and stared at the ceiling in the dark. Hm, glow-in-the-dark stars. When had they got there? Oh, wait, he remembered–

All memory left his head. Ten bright spots of pain had just erupted over his stomach. Sora just managed to refrain from screaming.

"Riku!" he hissed, vision blurring as he glared at the silver-haired man, bare naked chest pale in the ethereal navy-blue light of a room with a window at night. His hair glinted like starlight, and the ten spots of pain were his fingers splayed over Sora's abdomen.

"My, my, darling, you're burnt here too? Where else are you burnt– further down? Were you giving the other lads a show?" Riku purred.

"No!" Sora protested. "And I'm not burnt down _there_, jeez!" He motioned to the pale strip showing from where his swim trunks were longer than the boxers. "See?"

"Yes, yes, let's see." Riku began to drag the boxers down lower on Sora's hips, ghosting very carefully over the sensitive skin, but an evil smirk pasted on his beautiful face.

"Ri-ku!" Sora whined.

"Whatever is it, dearest?" Riku chimed in a parody of innocence. Sora glared at him ineffectually. The boxer shorts were slipped down off his hips and over his legs. The sheet slipped, revealing that Riku was not wearing anything either.

Sora was about to reply when cool fingers met his chest this time, barely stroking. It actually felt kind of nice.

"Khhhk!" Sora hissed as the pressure increased tenfold, causing searing pain. Then it was gone, and a cool finger met his throbbing lips. Everything throbbed, in fact. He could feel the blood pulsing through every inch of his poor burned body.

"Not nice, Riku." he admonished against the finger still held to his lips.

"Shh. You be good and it will be nice." Sora looked up into ocean-colored eyes boring into his. Riku smiled at him, more gentle this time. "Just go with the flow, love."

Sora hissed again as a nail just barely scraped against his shoulder. Cool lips met the place, soothing it. Why was everything about Riku so cool? Usually he felt burning hot against Sora. Maybe it was just because–

"You're so hot, darling. You're like a little glowing fire right beside me. How can I resist?" Riku's face was above Sora's again, silver hair falling down on either side.

"Touch a fire and you get- mmf!" Riku's lips cut Sora off, gentle at first then slowly pressing harder, moving slowly then quicker, tongue lapping at a cracked spot then gliding into Sora's mouth. Final Sora gave it up and slowly rose to meet hi tongue, able for a minute to forget the rest of his body in the soft sensual touch of Riku's mouth against his burning lips.

"Burned?" Riku asked as he finally pulled away. "Oh yes. Burn me."

* * *

Sora _tried _not to talk to Riku the next day, he really tried. It didn't work. How were you supposed to maintain a stony silence when your lover started singing Shakespear at you to a Spice Girls song?

I mean, come on! Spice Girls? Sora couldn't live without asking where the hell Riku had gotten that CD.

To which his lover had responded, along with a catlike smirk, "Garage sale."

It took four days of moping around the house before the raging stoplight color had faded into a dark tan, four days in which Sora _tried_ to avoid Riku, but sort of failed. He did, however, succeed in screaming at the silver-haired man sufficiently to convince him to stop poking, and more importantly stop attempting sexual advance.

During these three days, Sora learned several things. 1) Do not attempt to put lotion on with Riku in the room. He will attempt to jump you. 2) Do not ever expose any expanse of sunburned skin to Riku. He will poke it. This includes arms. 3) Do not be caught unawares when Riku hasn't gotten any in the last three nights. He _will_ start looking at you like a bitch in heat.

"Hey, I object to that last bit." Riku protested.

Sora glared over his shoulder at the man briefly before going back to his diary and adding, 4) Do not forget to lock Riku out of room when writing in journal. He will persist in being a nosy busybody.

"A nosy busy–" Riku read over his shoulder. "Say what? Sora!"

Sora flipped the diary shut. "Hey Riku. You wanna go to the beach with me?"

"Sure!" Riku perked up. "I'll go get changed!"

Sora retrieved his swim trunks from where he'd left them in the bathroom five days earlier, changing into them before going in search of Riku's precious sunscreen.

Ten minutes later Riku appeared, plain black swim shorts with turquoise stitching and drawstring just low enough on his hips to be seductive and just high enough to be secure. Sora wasn't quite sure _how_ the other man pulled _that_ off, but, okay. In the meantime he had his own private (soon not-so-private, but that was okay. Sora knew that Riku had no interest in making him share) eye candy.

The just-past-shoulder length hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, Sora's lucky crown charm that he had given him ages ago around his neck, the double black-braid anklets he wore fastened around his right ankle, and one black-edged flip-flop– wait.

"Sora! I can't find my other shoe!"

Oh, that was right. Sora had hid it for just such an occasion as revenge for Riku's slamming his hands on both of Sora's burnt shoulders. But right now he found he didn't care much about revenge. Never tearing his gaze away from his lover's finely muscled form, Sora pointed down the hall.

"Back of the coat closet."

"Thanks." Riku set off in that direction, calling over his shoulder, "Oh, and as much as I like the attention, stop drooling, Sora. It's not becoming."

Sora snapped his gaze away from the black-clad ass he had been, well, drooling over. "You sound like my mother, Riku! 'It's not becoming!'" he mocked.

"Oh, hush." Riku said as he shuffled back up the hall toeing the shoe on. Sora tossed a beach towel at him.

"Let's go."

"Just a minute!" Riku called, hurrying past him and returning from the kitchen with his pink Coppertone bottle.

"He-ey, I was looking for that." Sora said wonderingly.

"Nuh-uh." Riku stuck his tongue out at the brunet. "My Coppertone."

Sora rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey, Sora!" A blonde man in swim bottoms edged with some sort of weave detail greeted the spiky-haired man as they came up. "You get over that burn, finally?"

"Yeah." Sora laughed happily. "Riku here didn't help, though." He jabbed Riku with an elbow. Riku sent him a mild glare. "You guys remember Riku?"

"Oh, ya, from high school. Went away to some mainland college, ya?" A redhead in yellow swim trunks asked.

Sora nodded. "Riku, this is Wakka, that's Tidus..." he introduced the five other men on the sand.

"You know how to blitz?" Wakka asked, twirling a large ball. Riku eyed it.

"I'm a bit fuzzy." he said with a wolfish grin, throwing his towel and sunscreen in a heap on the sand. "Refresh my memory?"

They were only too happy to do so, resulting in an impromptu game that (due to several scoring miscalculations) lasted at least two hours.

Sora collapsed beside Riku in the sand, scattering grainy particles across the towel Riku had so painstakingly laid out a few seconds ago. Riku gave him a mild glare, shaking the towel out again and settling himself on it. He fished his sunscreen bottle out and gave it a gentle shake, popping the top and starting to smear it over his neck and shoulders.

"Whatcha got?" Tidus asked, coming up dripping and triumphant with the blitzball in his hand. Behind him in the shallows Wakka was searching frantically, yelling, "Where'd it go!"

Riku allowed the blonde to examine the bottle.

"Dude, SPF 50? What, you don't _want_ a tan?"

"Not really." Riku continued down his arms.

"Only _girls_ use SPF 50. Hell, only _babies_ use SPF 50." Tidus laughed, tossing the bottle back to Riku. "What are you doing with it?"

"I wouldn't diss the SPF50." Sora warned. "That's his baby."

"My precious!" Riku cried, clutching the bottle. "He insulted my precious!"

"You're a hoot, man." Tidus threw the ball at Wakka. It hit him on the head, whereupon he whirled around and seized it, shouting, "There you are!" The blonde settled on the sand next to them, eyes following a brunette in a white, blue, and pink string bikini. Another woman, this one ebony haired in a black bikini even lower than the brunette's, walked beside her, carrying a stuffed animal with little bat wings and a big red nose.

"Isn't Yuna hot? Wakka says Lulu's better, but he always did dig them busty. What do you say?" He turned to Riku.

Riku glanced up dispassionately. "Too many curves on both of them." He smirked at Sora, painting a line of sunscreen from his collarbone to navel. "_This_ is my idea of fine."

"Ri-ku!" Sora blushed, slapping Riku's hand away before the silver-haired man could begin to draw designs on his stomach. He didn't' think either of them could take that and remain discreet.

"Oh, so you're like that too?" Tidus raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're not just pretending, like Sora?"

"I'm not pretending!" Sora protested.

"Oh, come on, Sora. You don't in any way shape or form seem gay. You definitely don't dress it."

Ah, so _this_ was what Sora was talking about. Well, time to put a stop to that right now. "Yes, Sora does dress straight, doesn't he? I've tried to train him out of it, but he doesn't listen."

Sora glared. "Those stupid pants you tried to put me in were majorly uncomfortable."

"But they looked so sexy!" Riku pouted, swirling the sunscreen on Sora's chest out to both sides, slo-o-owly making circles around the nipples. It would work best if Sora jumped _him_, and judging by the way those blue eyes were glazing over in lust, that wouldn't take long.

"Ri-kuu!" Sora squeaked, pushing him away and throwing an apologetic glance at Tidus, who was eying them like they were liable to explode.

...Damn Sora and his modesty. Foiled again by his stupid consideration.

"So-raa!" Riku whined back, deliberately sighing against Sora's tanned neck. He felt the other male shiver convulsively. Good, very good.

Riku dragged his finger through the sunscreen line once again, painting wavy lines around the brunet's barely defined abs, sensuously sliding lower... and lower. He watched Sora's eyes barely flutter shut, then open again, the fine line of control fading as his arousal became obvious.

When Riku's finger reached _just_ beyond the line of his swimsuit, lingering there just a moment longer than necessary, that was the end for Sora. He pounced on his silver-haired boyfriend, driving him down onto the towel, mouth meeting his hungrily.

Tidus stared at them in wide-eyed fascination, trying to decide whether to be grossed out or faintly turned on. He settled on cheerful indifference, turning to the six in the water and calling, "Hey, guys, check it out! Sora really is gay!"

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do that! If Wakka hadn't splashed us I'd have ravished you right on the beach!"

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Riku hummed.

"Exhibitionist!" Sora accused, jabbing him in the stomach. Riku winced, drawing away slightly from the offending finger.

Sora pulled the door open and clicked on the light, illuminating the doorstep in the fading evening. He looked Riku over speculatively.

"What?" Riku demanded. Despite the cooling air, he felt hot all over, and admittedly was slightly frustrated that they'd been interrupted at the beach.

Sora didn't reply, dragging him inside without bothering to close the door. (Riku latched it with his foot) The brunet set up his boyfriend in front of the bathroom mirror, flicking that light on as well.

Riku's face, shoulders, arms, chest were all glorious deep red. He gaped at his reflection, mouth working without producing a sound.

Sora's reflection smirked at him before pulling him into a bruising kiss, fingers sparking lines of white-hot pain across Riku's upper arms. His burnt lips screamed at the unmerciful contact, until finally he managed to pull away, panting and glaring at his lover.

Sora laughed. "Aww, does ickle Riku have a sunburn?"

Fin.

* * *

Oh, boy, was that fun to write.

Inspired by my own reallyreally bad sunburn. (winces) Ouch.  
Feedback? (puppy eyes) Please?


End file.
